Family Portrait
by ReginaVincit
Summary: AU.Emma is a teacher and Henry is one of her students. His parents, Dr. Victor Whale and Regina Mills seem to be the perfect couple. But Henry's confession to his teacher reveals the ugly truth. When Emma suspects that Regina is a victim of domestic abuse, she decides to take action. ( No magic, no curse.)
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan had always been good at reading people. It was something of a weird charisma she had had since she was a little kid. And now that she had become a teacher, that charisma was of great value when it came to her students. She could tell whether they were happy or sad, whether they were really ill or just making excuses so that they wouldn't have to attend class and so on.

So when she saw Henry that morning, one of her favourite students, she immediately knew something was wrong. He seemed too tired and too depressed for a ten year old. He was new in Storybrooke, his family had moved in just two months earlier. Maybe adapting to a new environment was a bit too hard for him.

'' Good morning, Henry.'' She said softly when he approached her. '' Is everything okey?''

They boy shrugged.

'' I guess so.''

'' What do you mean you guess so? What's wrong?''

'' Nothing.''

'' Really? '' Emma said in desbelief.

'' It's just...my parents. They fight a lot. I don't like that.''

That was the last thing Emma expected to hear. His parents were fighting a lot? Wow. That was...weird. The esteemed doctor Victor Whale and the famous lawyer Regina Mills seemed to be anything but a couple in distress. At least, that's what they let other people see.

Emma tried to hide her shock and began to comfort the little kid.

'' Well, Henry, all couples fight. But I'm sure that your parents love you and would never hurt you. So, be patient. Things will get better. I promise.''

The boy shrugged again and moved away without uttering another word. Her words didn't mean anything to him. She didn't understand what he was going through. She couldn't.

''_Great.'' _Emma said to herself as the boy left.

When the bell rang she felt relieved that the day was over. She was so tired and after that discussion with Henry she couldn't stop thinking about him and his family issues. She hoped that his mother would come to take him and maybe have a talk with her. And she did.

'' Mrs Whale..'' She started but she was instantly cut off by the older woman.

'' It's Mills.'' She said coldly.

'' Well, ms. Mills, I would like to talk to you.'' It was acttually the first time they spoke to each other, although Emma had seen Regina picking up Henry almost every day of the past two months. She was definitely an impressive and pretty intimidating woman. But there was something fragile about her, something Emma couldn't exactly specify at the moment.

'' What is it, ms. Swan?''

'' You can call me Emma.''

'' I'd rather not.'' Regina responded dryly.

'' Okey..Uh..It's about Henry, actually.''

'' Yes, I thought so.'' Regina said with a contemptuous smile.

'' Well, he doesn't look so good. I think he is going through a really hard time at home.'' Emma said, annoyed by the other woman's attitude.

'' Really?'' The lawyer asked raising her eyebrows.

'' Yes, really. And I think you should pay attention to him, because he is a lovely boy and he deserves to have a good life.''

'' Excuse me?'' Regina snapped. ''Are you implying that I'm not a good mother to my child?''

'' That's not what I said.''

'' That's exactly what you said! How dare you tell me how to raise my family? ''

'' I'm sorry, ms. Mills. What I meant is...''

'' This conversation is over.'' Regina said angrily and left without waiting to hear another word from the young teacher.

_'' That is just great.'' _Emma whispered and headed to her car.

She went straight to Granny's little diner to grab a bite. The owner's grandchild, Ruby, came to her right away.

'' Hey, Emma. How's it going?''

'' You know. Life.'' She was not in the mood for small talk but the red-haid insisted.

'' Have you heard about the Whales?''

'' Who?''

'' The Whales! The obnoxious surgeon and his even worse wife! Everybody says he is cheating on her. And that she is a crazy bitch!

'' Ruby!''

'' What?''

'' Stop it! I don't care what they say.''

'' I just thought you should know.'' She turned around but before she left, she had another piece of information to share with Emma.

'' By the way, their kid is adopted. But they haven't told him yet.''


	2. Chapter 2

'' By the way, their kid is adopted. But they haven't told him yet.''

'' How can you possibly know that, Ruby?'' Emma asked annoyed.

'' Let's just say that Dr. Whale tends to be kind of chatty after a couple of drinks.'' Ruby said cheerfully and walked away.

* * *

Emma couldn't take her mind off Ruby's words. Henry was adopted? Even if every other piece of gossip was untrue, that was too much on its own. That kid was so damaged and he didn't even know the whole truth about his life. She kept walking, lost in her thoughts, when her phone rang. It was an unknown number.

'' Hello?'' She said hesitantly as she picked up.

'' Miss Swan. It's Regina Mills.''

_Shit. _Emma didn't know what to respond. Why was she so awfully intimidated by that woman?

Thankfully, Regina did all the talking.

'' I just wanted to apologise for snapping at you earlier. I hope you understand.'' Her voice was still cold and firm, but an apology is always an apology.

'' No problem. I...I understand.'' Emma uttered after an awkward pause.

'' Good. Have a nice night, Miss Swan.'' Regina said and hung up immediately, before Emma could respond.

* * *

The following morning, Emma went to Granny's to get her usual coffee and bumped into Dr. Whale on her way out.

'' I'm sorry.'' She mumbled nervously.

'' That's okey, sweetheart.'' He said smiling.

_Sweetheart? Dude, you just met me..._

'' Would you like to go out for a drink some day?'' He asked still smiling.

'' Uh..I am your son's teacher.'' _And you are married by the way... _Emma looked at him confused. Was he seriously asking her out?

'' Oh, I know. But I think it's a shame not to get to know each other.''

_Flirting with other women when you're married, that's what's a shame._

'' Maybe another time.'' Emma said. She forced a smile and walked away as quickly as she could to avoid him. It turns out, Ruby was right. There was something really off about Dr. Whale.

* * *

When school was over, Regina came by to pick Henry. The more Emma looked at him, the more she realised that he couldn't be Regina's biological kid. He looked nothing like her. And, unfortunately, she also realised that Henry was one of the most unhappy children she had ever met.

Regina was mad at Henry, but Emma couldn't hear why exactly. She kept talking to him angrily and scolding him for several minutes. Finally, Emma decided to step up and stop the fight and the kid's public humiliation.

But then the wind made Regina's skirt lift a little, enough though for Emma to notice the dark bruises on her thighs and the teacher stooped dead in her tracks. The older woman held her skirt down tightly, hoping nobody had noticed her marks. Emma kept staring at her but she was way too shocked to come closer to talk to her. Was that the real problem Henry wouldn't talk about? Was he caught between an abusive man and a helpless mother?

Well, a mother who wasn't even _his_ mother, Emma thought.

She kept looking at their side, as Regina got in the car and Henry sat hesitantly next to her. She had to make sure that the kid wasn't being abused as well. She had to find him a proper family, with less drama and more love. She had to go to the police right now.


	3. Chapter 3

'' Ask me who just left our house.'' The doctor's voice sounded cold and intimidating.

Regina was startled by his request. She didn't know he would be at home and she had hoped she could have some time for herself, since Henry would sleep over a friend for the night. So, when she opened the door and saw him sitting comfortably in the sofa with a glass of whiskey in his hand, her mood changed immediately.

'' What?'' She asked raising her eyebrows.

'' Ask me.'' He repeated.

'' Okey, who was in our house?'' Regina asked tiredly.

'' A cop, wanting to know what is going on with Henry and us. They received an anonymous call by a woman claiming that I _abuse _you and that maybe _we_ are not a suitable couple to raise a child.'' Victor said in a low threatening voice, as he raised from his sit and came closer to his wife. He stopped just an inch away from her.

Regina was taken aback by his words.

'' A cop? I...I had no idea.'' She mumbled.

'' Really?'' He asked mockingly. '' A woman calls to say that a person she knows is being abused but you have no idea. We just moved in here, who else could have done it but you?''

Before she had the time to respond, Victor raised his hand and slapped her across her face. Regina clasped her hand to her face and looked at him with tears in her eyes. They were going down the same path again. The same path of violence and pain. He slapped her again and then pushed her hard against the wall, like as if she was just a punching bag, not a human being.

'' If you tell anyone again'' He started, '' I will kill you. Do you understand me?'' He grabbed her sore arm and added. '' But first, I''ll tell Henry he is not your son. I'll tell him he is a bastard.''

'' No. Please! I won't say anything!'' Regina pleaded in a pained voice.

'' That's my girl.'' He let go off her arm and she fell to the floor, suddenly not being able to support her own weight.

'' They will come again tomorrow to talk to you.'' The doctor said and left quickly making sure to slam the door behind him, finally leaving Regina alone.

She wiped the blood from her lips with the back of her hand and sat on the floor, hugging her knees and whispering a song to herself to calm down.

Who could have called the police? Somebody who knew, of course, but who?

And then, moments of the previous day started flashing before her eyes. The fight with Henry. The wind. The skirt. The bruises. _Emma..._Emma had seen the bruises and then called the police worried about Henry. Or about both of them. That made some sense, not total, but some.

_''Thank God, he lets his anger out only on me_.'' Regina said to herself and stood up to go to the kitchen and take a painkiller. She had to stay strong for Henry. She owed him at least this much.

* * *

Victor was angry with his wife after their fight and he needed to have some fun to take his mind off her. He knew where he should go. Granny's. Ruby would be there and he hoped he would at last get lucky with her this night.

After a couple of drinks, he was in a good mood again. But he didn't want to flirt with Ruby anymore. Emma Swan was sitting at the table in the corner of the diner and he couldn't stop thinking about her since the moment she bumped into him. He went over and tried to initiate a conversation with her.

'' Miss Swan!'' He said, pretending to be surprised to see her. '' What a wonderful coincidence!''

Emma glared at him but said nothing in response.

'' How about I buy you a drink? Or, how about I buy you _many_ drinks?'' He asked joyfully. It was obvious that he was already drunk.

'' I'm good, thanks.'' Emma said dryly.

'' Oh, come on Emma, it will be fun!''

'' Don't you have a family to spend the night with?'' Emma asked in a harsh voice but immediately regretted it. Snapping at him would only make things worse.

'' A family? '' He scoffed. '' You mean Regina and the little bastard? I couldn't care less about them.''

'' Excuse me?'' Emma stood up and looked at him angrily.

'' What? You can't handle an honest man?''

'' Well, if you don't care about them, why don't you leave them alone? I'm sure they will be better off without you anyway!'' She was yelling. Now everyone at the diner was looking at them but Emma didn't seem to notice. Even Whale was too startled by her outburst and too drunk to fight back.

The young woman managed to compose herself. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

'' Don't hurt them or I swear you'll regret it.''

* * *

The folowing day she waited patiently for Regina to come and pick Henry form school. When the older woman appeared, Emma gathered her courage and decided to be absolutely honest with her.

'' Miss Mills.''

'' Miss Swan.'' Her voice sounded weak, almost broken.

'' I..I need to speak to you.''

'' Is there something wrong?''

'' Yeah. Your husband.''

Regina felt like somebody had punched her in the stomach.

'' My husband?'' She asked puzzled. She was afraid of where this conversation was heading to.

'' Yes. He is a bad father and I can assume that he is an even worse partner.'' Emma said nodding at Regina's bruised lips.

Regina was left speechless. She instinctively brought her hand on her lips to cover the mark.

'' If you need any help, I can...I can help you. You can stay at my place for a few days. Just let me know what you need.''

'' What are you even talking about, Miss Swan?''

'' I'm sure you know.'' Emma said softly but firmly.

'' I'm not sure I do. We are a happy family and we deal with our problems together.'' Regina said but her voice sounded so fake. She couldn't even convince herself.

The teacher placed a hand on Regina's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

'' I understand what you are doing and I appreciate it,_ trust me_, I do, but we are fine.'' Regina repeated and removed herself from Emma's embrace as gently as possible.

'' Well, contact me if that changes.'' Emma said softly and passed her a note with her phone number and her address.

Regina nodded and turned around to leave, not sure how she should react to this sudden helping hand.

'' Be careful, Regina.'' Emma whispered but the older woman was already too far away to hear it.


	4. Chapter 4

After Regina's talk with the police officer, the two women met at the park. When Emma got there, Regina was already sitting on a bench reading a book, so Emma moved on and sat next to her.

'' I'm not sure I understand why you did this, Miss Swan.'' Regina said without lifting her eyes from the book.

'' I'm pretty sure you realise that you caused trouble to me and my family by alerting the police.'' Her voice sounded weird, as if she was trying to tell her something different from what she was actually saying out loud.

'' I only wanted to make sure Henry is okey.'' Emma responded shyly. She hadn't fully realised the consequences of what she had done.

'' You say you can help me but in fact you act like you want my child taken away from me. It doesn't make sense.'' Regina insisted.

'' I don't want him taken away from anyone. I want him to be happy.''

'' And what about me, Miss Swan?'' Regina asked raising her eyes. Her voice was about to break. '' My happiness doesn't matter at all?''

'' What? I...I didn't want to hurt you...'' Emma started. '' For all that I knew you could be hurting Henry as well. ''

Regina looked at her shocked.

'' Do you really believe that I could ever hurt him?''

'' I didn't know you, Regina! I still don't...'' Emma felt extremely uncomfotrable. She didn't want to accuse the older woman but she couldn't stop thinking that she was not doing a great job raising Henry.

'' Tell me what you really believe, Emma.'' Regina used the teacher's given name for the first time. '' Speak up your mind.''

'' I simply want what's best for Henry.''

'' And you think I cannot provide him with that.''

'' No, I think...''

'' That was not a question, Miss Swan.'' The lawyer responded dryly. Her walls were up again.

'' Look, there are some rumours about you.''

'' Really?'' Regina scoffed raising her eyebrows. She was sick of having people talk behind her back.

'' You know, that you and Victor are not... That Henry isn't actually...That you are not his...''

'' Oh, come on Emma, say it loud and clear! I am not his mother!'' Regina shouted. Thankfully, there was nobody else near them.

'' Regina...''

'' Don't Regina me! If you think that giving birth is what makes you a mother, think again, miss Swan, because it isn't! I have taken care of him for the past ten years and I have made sure he has a place to stay and a bed to sleep, I have made sure he doesn't end up in the system. His _mother, _miss Swan,abandoned him and I, the _stranger_, took care of him since the moment he took his first breath. So don't tell me I am not his mother because you have no idea what a mother is like!''

Emma remained silent for a minute or so. She let Regina calm down and compose herself after her outburst before she responded. When she finally spoke, she chose her words very carefully. Her voice was firm but low.

'' You have been raising a child in a hostile environment. Your husband abuses you and maybe _you_ are willing to accept it, but this situation affects Henry's world a lot. Just because he has a place to stay or someone to pay for his piano lessons doesn't mean he is indeed happy. He can't be when his father gets drunk every night and his mother is unable to stand her ground and confront him.''

Regina looked at the younger woman and smiled dejectedly.

'' Everything is so much easier when you are on the outside, isn't it?''

'' You should ask for help. File for divorce.''

'' You know I can't do that. They will take him away.''

'' Maybe it's better this way.''

'' Are you a mother, Miss Swan?'' Regina asked angrily.

'' No, but...''

'' But nothing! I am not going to lose Henry and, as you said, I _am_ willing to endure every kind of pain to make sure that he stays with me! ''

Her eyes were filled with tears but she somehow managed not to break down in front of the teacher.

'' As far as I am concerned, this conversation never happened.'' She added and stood up to leave.

'' Wait! '' Emma grabbed Regina's coat as she stood up herself.

'' I'm on your side, Regina. Don't see me as an enemy.''

'' Well, then stop acting like one.'' Regina responded and freed herself from the woman's clasp.

* * *

When Victor returned home, he was alread wasted. He had just been fired from the hospital because he came to work drunk too many times and the chief decided he had had enough of his dangerous and unprofessional behaviour. So, when he saw Henry playing in his room, everything was just about ready for the upcoming disaster.

'' You little bastard...'' He hissed. ''Where is your mother?''

'' She will be here any minute now.'' Henry responded hesitantly. Anything could trigger a violent response when his father was drunk.

'' Where is she?'' He repeated.

'' I...I don't know.''

'' If she is cheating on me, I will kill her.''

Henry was about to burst into tears.

'' Dad, please, don't say that.'' He pleaded.

'' Who's dad?'' He asked pretending to be surprised.

Henry didn't say anything in response. He knew better than to argue with him.

'' Two things for you, Henry.'' He said mockingly. '' First, I am not your dad.''

'' What?'' Henry asked in disbelief. He heard the keys on the door and felt relieved that his mother was finally home.

Regina entered the room and looked at Victor inquisitively.

'' What's going on?'' She asked worried.

But Victor was determined to ruin the night for all of them.

'' Second, she is not your mom.''


	5. Chapter 5

Emma was woken up by the violent banging on her door. She hopped out of her bed and almost ran towards the door, scared of what could have possibly happened and who needed to see her so badly in the middle of the night. It was obviously not going to be a pleasant night. When she opened the door, she saw Henry, who was crying and shaking all over.

'' Kid, what happened?'' She asked worried, as she kindly pulled him inside. '' Are you okey?''

Henry didn't say anything in response. His arms reached around her and he held onto her tighlty. Emma rubbed his back, trying to soothe him but she couldn't understand why he was so upset. For some reason, the thought that he had found out he was adopted didn't cross her mind. At least, not until it was too late.

'' Henry, what's wrong?'' She asked again and again but the boy kept crying in her arms without answering her question.

'' Shh...Calm down. Come on.'' Emma tried to soothe him but to little avail.

When he finally stopped crying, Henry mumbled something about his mom being a liar but Emma wasn't sure she heard correctly.

'' Henry, talk to me.'' She almost begged him.

'' My dad. '' He stated vaguely.

'' Your dad what, kid? Did he hurt you?''

'' He said...he said I am not his son.''

Emma gasped.

'' He did what?'' She asked only to buy herself sometime to get it together.

'' And mom didn't deny it. '' Henry added. ''She started yelling at him but she didn't deny it, Emma.''

Emma looked at him with sad eyes. She had no idea how to deal with him at the moment. She couldn't tell him that she already knew because that would make him feel even worse.

'' Henry, what exactly did Regina tell you?'' She finally asked.

The boy sniffled.

'' She didn't say anything _to _me. She kept yelling at dad and then I left.''

'' Wait, they didn't stop you?''

Henry shrugged.

'' I don't think they noticed. They were too busy screaming at each other, so I just opened the door and left.''

'' Henry, we need to call your mom.'' Emma said as she kneeled in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. '' She will be extremely worried about you.''

'' I'm not going back there.'' Henry said firmly.

'' I didn't say you had to. I'll just let her know that you are here with me and you are safe. You don't have to do _anything_ if you don't want to.''

The boy hugged her again.

'' Thank you.'' He whispered as Emma held him protectively in her arms.

'' You are going to be fine, kid.'' She whispered.

_Henry is with me. He is really upset. He will sleep here tonight. Don't come. _

Regina's eyes widened as she read the text message Emma had sent to her. She had been looking everywhere for Henry for the past two hours except for the place where he was indeed likely to go. Emma's.

She immediately called her but the young teacher didn't pick up.

_Emma, please, we need to talk. _

Emma didn't text her back. She was mad at Regina for what had happened to Henry. It was her fault that she didn't tell the truth since day one and it was her fault that she kept him next to Victor for so many years.

_Emma, please! I need to talk to you._

Emma took her phone in her hands and wrote: '' Talk to your husband'' but she deleted it without sending it. After Henry fell asleep, she went outside and called Regina herself. It was three in the morning but she knew that the older woman wouldn't get any sleep for the night.

'' Emma?'' Regina's voice sounded weak and pained.

'' He is asleep, so you can talk.'' Emma said coldly.

'' Can I come over?'' She asked, almost begging her.

'' No. Absolutely not, Regina.''

'' Emma, you don't understand. Victor told him and he was drunk and I tried to..''

Regina began to explain but she was cut off by the teacher.

'' I've warned you that this would happen. You kept Henry next to a person that didn't love him, or _you_, to be perfectly honest, so now don't play the victim, Regina. You knew exactly how this story would end.''

She hung up, before Regina could say anything further. She had never been so furious with Regina as she was now. If she had been honest from the very first moment, none of this would have happened.

* * *

When the doorbell rang in the morning, Emma knew it was Regina and she also knew that she couldn't keep Henry hidden in her room forever. She opened the door prepared to tell her off but when she saw the other woman's face, her heart sank. She was pale and her eyes were bloodshot and teary and she looked even worse than when Emma had first noticed her bruises.

'' Please, I only need a minute of your time.'' Regina said.

'' He is not ready to see you.'' Emma said, ignoring her plea.

'' Emma, something terrible has happened.'' The older woman insisted. '' Look, I feel awful, I had a horrible day so far and I will probably have an even worse. Just give me at least a minute to explain.''

'' Okey. Tell me.'' Emma responded coldly crossing her arms on her chest.

'' Emma, Victor had an accident. He was too drunk yesterday and after our fight, he was...he fell from the stairs.''

'' He _fell_?'' Emma asked incredulously.

'' Yes, Miss Swan, as far as everybody else is concerned, he _fell_. '' Regina replied, throwing out her hands to emphasize her words.

'' And..he is...dead?''

'' He had a surgery. But he will recover...probably.'' Regina said these words dryly, like as if she was not talking of anything important.

'' And why are you saying this to me, exactly?'' Emma asked irritated. ''Is there even a point to all this?''

'' Not now, but there will be if Victor doesn't make it.''

'' Why?''

'' Because I don't have an allibi.''

* * *

**Ok, guys, first of all, thank you for the support and the reviews. It really means a lot!**

******Did Regina really push Victor? Will Emma lie to the police to save her? **

**I will try to update as soon as I can. I hope you liked this chapter. :) :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_'' He had a surgery. But he will recover...probably.'' Regina said these words dryly, like as if she was not talking of anything important._

_'' And why are you saying this to me, exactly?'' Emma asked irritated. ''Is there even a point?''_

_'' Not now, but there will be if Victor doesn't make it.''_

_'' Why?''_

_'' Because I don't have an allibi.''_

Emma was stunned by Regina's confession. Neither of them spoke for a few seconds. And then the young teacher quickly pulled Regina inside, just like she had done with Henry a few hours ago, making sure nobody would witness her standing on Emma's doorstep.

'' Come on in.'' She said as firmly as she could.

Regina did as she was told. She followed the younger woman, not sure of what she should expect from her. Emma went to the kitchen to get Regina a glass of water, although she definitely looked like she needed something much stronger than that.

'' Here.'' She said as she offered her the glass.

Regina extended her hand to take it and Emma noticed her swollen knuckles and the trembling of her hand.

'' Look,'' she said hesitantly, '' I want to believe in you but I can't, unless you tell me the whole truth about last night.''

'' Miss Swan, I...''

'' Emma. My name is Emma.''

'' Yes, I know that.''

'' Then use it.''

'' Okey. '' Regina said defeated. '' _Emma_, he told Henry that we are not his biological parents.''

'' Yeah, I figured that out.''

'' Could you please not interrrupt me?'' Regina asked irritated. '' It's not easy for me to talk about it.''

'' Sorry. Go on.''

Regina sighed and then continued talking, her gaze fixed on the glass that she was holding in her hands.

'' Well, I was too shocked to react. So, when Henry asked me, my tears gave me away. It was like I suddenly couldn't keep that secret anymore. So, I started yelling at Victor, and then...then Henry left and I knew that this had to stop somehow.''

'' This?''

'' _This_, miss Swan, the abuse, the secrets, the fights, the misery!'' Regina exclaimed and lifted her gaze to look at the teacher. '' You don't understand anything, do you? ''

Emma looked at her confused.

'' What am I supposed to understand?'' She asked.

'' That I _had_ to do something to stop him. That I _had _to stop hurting at last! ''

'' So you pushed him down the stairs.'' Emma said matter- of- factly.

'' Make sure you open your testimony with these words.'' Regina mumbled under her breath but the other woman couldn't hear it.

'' Regina! Did you do this to him?'' Emma asked, forcefully this time.

'' Yes, yes I did! He was drunk and he hurt me and I fought back!''

Regina let out a sigh and covered her eyes with her hand for a moment. When she spoke again, her voice was so quite that Emma could barely hear her.

'' And it's not self-defence because I left him lying on the floor for half an hour before I called for an ambulance.''

As she said this, moments of the previous night started flashing in front of her eyes and suddenly her heart started beating really fast and her vision got blurry, as if her body was reacting to the recollection of such a scene.

Emma looked at her with worried eyes.

'' I'm not sure I understand what you want from _me_, Regina.'' She said, but she was lying. She knew exactly what Regina needed.

'' If Victor dies, they will ask questions. The police, I mean. So, I want you to tell them that when Henry came to your house last night, I was right behind him, trying to explain to him about the adoption. And that you didn't let me come in, because you saw how upset the kid was, so I went back home and found Victor on the floor.'' Regina paused for a while and then added. '' Henry can't know that I tried to kill his father. He must never find out. He must believe it was an accident.''

'' Do you even listen to yourself when you say these things?''

'' Emma...''

''No!'' She snapped. ''I offered to help you. I told you that you could come and stay here, I offered you a way out but you were too proud to take it! And now you want me to lie to the police to save you? For heaven's sake, Regina! And what if Victor wakes up and remembers? What will you do then? Tell everyone he is crazy?'' She stood up and started pacing nervously up and down the room.

'' You can't play the victim this time, Regina. You didn't do any of this for Henry. You did it for you.'' She concluded.

The older woman looked at her almost begging, but that look didn't last for more than two seconds.

'' Fair enough.'' She said firmly as she stood up. '' I'm sorry I bothered you, Miss Swan.''

'' Regina, wait.''

The older woman turned around to face Emma.

'' What?'' She asked calmly, not allowing herself to get her hopes up.

'' What about Henry? He is going to wake up sooner or later. ''

Regina shrugged.

'' Keep him here. He seems to be having a better time with you anyway.''

'' You can't be serious right now.''

'' Will you testify for me?'' She asked impatiently, the disappointment obvious in her voice.

Emma didn't respond. She only sighed as she nervously ran her hand through her hair. She couldn't lie about something of such importance. Things were awfully serious at the moment.

'' I'll take that as a no.'' Regina said coldly. ''So, if I end up in jail for manslaughter, Henry might as well end up with you. At least he loves you.'' She added in a low voice and opened the door to leave. For a moment she hesitated but then she walked away, staightening up her body and smearing away the tears that had been falling down her cheeks. She was on her own and there was nothing she could do to change that. It was time to accept defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, there is a lot of Swan Queen interaction. I decided to wait and post it today for all those who are lonely and need company or some sort of distraction. Anyway, hope I can help a tiny bit.**** Merry Christmas everyone! **

* * *

When Regina went back to the hospital, she found the surgeon who had operated on Victor waiting to see her.

'' Miss Whale, we need to talk.'' He saluted.

She flinched upon hearing how he had called her, but she didn't let her annoyance show.

'' It's about your husband. I'm afraid I have to be the bearer of some bad news.'' He stated with a steady voice.

Regina didn't say anything in response. She remained quite, her fists pushed into her coat pockets. She had been preparing herself for this moment all evening.

'' He is..he is not going to walk again.'' The doctor finally said and Regina felt her heart sink.

'' Wait, you said he could...you know-''

'' He could not wake up, yes, I said that. But he is recovering really well. The problem is with his spine. Other than that, his brain won't be damaged at all.''

'' So, he will remember..'' Regina whispered in a low, shaky voice.

'' Yes. He will remember and his mind will function properly. Just like before the accident.'' The doctor said with a hint of a smile.

He barely managed to hold Regina in his arms as the young woman collapsed in front of him, unable to deal anymore with everything that had gone so wrong in her life.

* * *

When she finally woke up, she was lying in a hospital bed as well. But she was not alone. Emma was sitted next to her bed, drumming her fingers nervously on the arm of her chair.

'' Hey.'' The teacher said when Regina opened her eyes and looked at her.

'' Hey.'' She responded weakly. '' What-''

'' Shh..Don't talk.'' Emma cut her off. '' You fainted a few hours ago. The doctor said they would run some tests to see if there is something wrong. But what _is_ wrong is that you are exhausted both physically and mentally and I don't have to be a doctor to know that. So, stay down and don't talk.''

'' Why are you here?'' Regina asked confused after a long pause, ignoring Emma's advice.

Emma scanned her eyes over the paleness of Regina's face and the dark circles that were pooled under her eyes and sighed.

'' I told you I'm on your side. You didn't believe me then, but I really am.'' She placed her hand on Regina's and tried to comfort her. '' I'm not leaving you alone in this.'' She added with a smile.

Regina narrowed her eyes.

'' Henry?'' She asked worried.

'' Don't worry, he is okey. He is at my place with Ruby.''

'' Are you sure she is the best influence ?'' The older woman asked bemused.

Emma grinned.

'' She's just helping him with his sexual education, nothing can go wrong.'' She quipped.

Regina looked at her puzzled.

'' What?''

'' I'm kidding, Regina. Relax!''

She was simply trying to make her feel a little better and Regina knew that. She could feel that something had changed after their discussion the same day. She just couldn't tell what exactly.

'' How is he dealing with, you know,_ it_?''

'' He is still upset. That's why I didn't tell him about Victor's accident yet.''

Regina scoffed.

'' So now it _is_ an accident?''

Emma sighed.

'' I'm sorry I was so harsh on you, Regina. You caught me off guard when you asked me to testify. I didn't know what to say.''

'' Now you do?'' Regina asked and this time it was a genuine question.

'' Now I took care of it.''

'' What do you mean?'' The lawyer asked puzzled. She tried to sit up but Emma didn't let her.

'' Stay down. You need to rest.''

'' What do you mean you took care of it?'' Regina repeated firmly.

'' I mean that I spoke with Victor.'' Emma said simply.

'' You did what?'' This time Regina sat up on her bed before Emma could stop her.

'' I spoke with him. I kindly explained to him that if he told the police about your fight, I would tell everyone about the abuse. And that Henry is more than willing to testify against him.''

'' Emma-''

'' So he won't say anything.'' Emma continued speaking ignoring Regina. '' All you have to do now is divorce him and make amends with Henry.''

'' You make it sound so easy.''

'' It _is_ easy, Regina.'' The teacher exclaimed. ''Come on!''

'' You are asking me to break up with a man who's on a wheelchair! You call that easy?''

'' His parents are alive, he has a brother that can take care of him, he doesn't need you. And to be honest, he doesn't deserve you either.''

'' Emma, _I_ pushed him down the stairs. _I_ am the reason he won't walk again.'' Regina explained but she didn't have to. She already knew their story.

'' You want to talk about guilt? '' Emma snapped. '' Shouldn't he feel guilty for all that he has done to you? Aren't ten years of abuse enough, _Miss Whale_?''

Regina frowned.

'' Don't call me like this.'' She protested.

'' Then don't be like this!'' Emma said dryly.

Regina pursed her lips.

'' I can't make this decision right now.'' She said.

'' You are right. You can't and you shouldn't. Get some sleep and when you feel better you can go talk to your husband. Hear him out. He might surprise you.''

Regina blinked.

'' Are you mocking me?''

Emma shrugged.

'' Maybe he's changed. Maybe he hurts you so much beacuse he loves you.'' She said and even a three year old could see she was being sarcastic.

'' Emma-'' Regina started but she didn't finish her sentence.

Emma stood up to leave but she stopped when she reached the door. She turned around and looked at the young lawyer teary-eyed.

'' Do something, Regina. I'm seriously starting to give up on you.''

She said and closed the door behind her, leaving Regina alone to struggle with her demons.

_Like I could ever give up on you_...Emma thought and headed straight to her car to find a secure place for her to cry away from any prying eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was honestly about to give up on this story after some really disheartening comments I read. I know I'm not a good writer, _I do_, guys, and I never claimed to be one. So, please, give me a break. I'm really trying to create a nice story but it kind of feels like it just isn't worth it. Anyway, here is the next chapter for those who have been waiting. Again, sorry for the mistakes and for not writing perfect fics, I'm seriously doing my best given the circumstances I am faced with. Sorry for mumbling...Enjoy...**

* * *

It had been two weeks since their talk at the hospital. Victor was now at home and Regina was taking care of him along with Henry who had reluctantly decided to return home. Regina had Emma to thank for that because if it hadn't been for the young teacher, Henry would have never gone back to his adoptive parents. The atmosphere was tense, they barely spoke to each other and the only thing that reminded them they were in fact a family was their portait on the wall of Henry's room. But, technically, they were together.

Emma couldn't just abandon Henry or Regina, as a matter of fact, so she gathered her courage and went to visit them, despite the fact that she was afraid she would snap at Victor at any time.

'' Hey.'' Regina said in a low voice as she opened the door.

'' Hey.'' Emma replied, not sure if she should hug the other woman or not.

'' Well, come in!'' Regina finally spoke after a long and awkward pause.

'' I'm sorry if this is a bad time.''

'' It's not. Henry will be happy to see you.'' Regina stepped back to let the younger woman enter but Emma held her hand, forcing her to stay out.

'' I need to speak with you. Alone.''

Regina seemed puzzled.

'' Why? '' She asked.

'' Are you kidding me? It's been two weeks and I haven't heard of you. I'm worried.''

Regina sighed.

'' You don't have to be. We are fine.'' She gave her a shy smile, but Emma could see it was a forced one.

She kept staring at her incredulously.

'' Emma, please, let's get inside and have a nice cup of coffee. Or chocolate. Whatever you like.''

The blonde snapped.

'' I don't care about your coffee! You know why I'm here, Regina, you do! So, stop pretending that you have a normal life and stop trying to be a nice hostess! ''

''Could you at least keep your voice down? '' Regina hissed.

'' Look, you asked why I am here, so listen up. This is the last chance you have to get rid of Whal-''

'' Emma! '' Henry approached the two women and Emma immediately stopped talking.

'' Nice to see you kid.'' She said but she kept her gaze fixed at Regina. '' I was having a talk with your mom-''

'' Don't.'' Regina intervened.

' 'What?''

'' Don't call me like this. He doesn't like it.''

'' What, 'mom'? But you _are_ his mom!'' Emma protested.

Regina remained silent struggling to stop her tears from falling down her cheeks. Henry looked at her coldly. When she spoke again, her voice was broken.

'' We agreed that he doesn't have to call me 'mother' anymore.''

'' Henry?'' Emma turned to face the kid. '' Is that true?''

The boy shrugged.

'' Kind of. Why would I have to call her something she isn't?''

Emma glared at the kid.

'' Henry, that's not true. Not true at all! Regina raised you, she took care of you! Of course she _is_ your mother!''

The boy shrugged again. The teacher turned to face the boy's mother once again.

'' Regina, can I take Henry for a walk?'' She asked kind of hesitantly.

The older woman nodded.

'' If he is okey with it, I don't mind. ''

So she did. They went to Granny's and they ordered chocolate milk-shakes. And then they took a walk. A big one. Emma explained everything to Henry, about adoptions and about how a mother is not necessarily the woman who brings you to life but more likely the woman who keeps you in it. Henry seemed to understand but, of course, Emma couldn't expect him to digest these past few weeks like as if they hadn't been devastating for him.

'' Be nice to your mom.'' She said to him before ringing Regina's doorbell. '' And give her a big hug everytime you see her sad.''

'' Okey.'' He replied tiredly.

'' And don't pout.'' She teased him, punching his shoulder slightly.

* * *

'' Thank you for what you did. It really means-''

'' I know, Regina.'' She interrupted. ''You don't have to thank me.''

'' I'm filing for divorce tomorrow. While you were out with Henry, I spoke with Victor and we agreed that it would be better if...You know, if we parted.''

'' Seriously?''

'' Yes, I'm afraid so.''

'' That's...that's great! Why aren't you happy?''

Regina looked at her confused.

''Why on earth would I be happy? I am losing my family, Miss Swan. My son refers to me as '_Regina_' and my husband is on a weelchair because of me. Pardon me if I don't find this particularly _great_!''

'' I'm sorry. I didn't mean-''

'' Yeah, I know you didn't.'' Regina continued in a softer voice. ''But sometimes you seem so oblivious to my problems. You act like a 15 year old.''

'' _I_ act like a 15 year old? _You_ keep calling me Miss Swan!''

'' Well, you keep asking for it.''

Suddenly they were both smiling.

'' I knew you had it in you. I knew you would make it, Regina.'' Emma said after a while.

'' I didn't. But you helped me find out.''

Regina smiled again. She reached down and drew Emma's hand out of her pocket. Emma looked down as the brunette shyly squeezed her hand.

'' You're welcome.'' She said in a soft voice looking directly into the older woman's eyes. ''Stay strong.''


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Thank you all for your lovely and encouraging messages and reviews! You are sweethearts! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I am really grateful to evryone who took the time to write a review and comment on this story! It really means a lot! Have fun! _**

* * *

Emma knew something was off when Henry didn't appear at school. She tried to reach Regina but the lawyer never picked up her phone. She was starting to get seriously worried when her phone finally rang.

'' Hey.''

It was Regina.

'' Regina, thank God! Where have you been? ''

'' Emma, I...We would like to see you. Tonight.''

'' Is everything okey?'' She asked. '' You sound kind of weird.''

'' Everything is fine. Should we meet at Granny's? Henry loves their pancakes.''

'' Yeah, sure.'' Emma answered still bemused and hung up the phone.

* * *

_'' We are leaving Storybrooke.''_

These four words echoed in Emma's head. She refused to accept it.

'' Why?'' She asked, more harshly than she intended to. '' I mean, why the hell would you do that?''

''Could you please watch your language?'' Regina reprimanded her.

The teacher looked at Henry who kept eating his pancakes without paying attention to their conversation.

'' I just...I don't understand.''

'' Well, Victor didn't go down without a fight, Emma.'' Regina responded dryly and fixed her gaze on her full plate.

'' Henry, could you let us talk for a minute?'' Emma asked after she made sure that the boy had finished eating.

'' Sure.'' He was bored anyway. He grabbed his phone and left the two women talk.

'' Regina, what do you mean? Come on, look at me.''

The brunette raised her eyes.

'' I mean that he agreed to sign the divorce papers but on the condition that he gets to keep the house we bought here and the one we had in New York. As you realise, I need to leave and so does Henry. We can't stay here and to be perfectly honest with you, I don't especially want to either. I don't want to spend another minute in this place. ''

Emma looked at her puzzled.

'' We are leaving tomorrow, Em. Look, I know you'll miss Henry and that's why I wanted to have a dinner together, so that you get to see him for one last time, but-''

'' Wait, where will you go?''

'' London.''

'' London? '' She shouted. '' That's like at the end of the world!''

'' Do you teach geography to my son? I really hope you don't.'' Regina said jokingly but Emma was in no mood for jokes.

'' Regina, this is serious. London is too far away.''

'' Well, my aunt and my uncle live there, so I'll have a home to stay. I know it's far away but it's the only solution at the moment.''

The young teacher sighed.

'' I'll miss...Henry. I'll miss him.'' She said finally, trying really hard not to burst into tears in front of Regina.

* * *

The loud banging at the door of her hotel room woke Regina up. It was 3.00 am.

'' Emma?'' She groaned when she opened the door and saw the teacher standing in front of her. '' What are you doing here? Are you alright?''

'' No, I'm not.'' Emma responded. She leaned on the doorframe and let out a sigh.

'' Are you drunk?'' Regina asked incredulously.

'' Definitely. Not too drunk but enough drunk.'' She rumbled.

'' What ?''

'' I lied to you. I won't miss Henry.''

'' Okey.'' She said startled. She didn't know how to handle the drunk woman. '' Do you want to sit down for a minute?''

Emma ignored her suggestion.

'' I won't miss _him_. I will miss _you_.''

'' Miss Swan-''

'' I love you, Regina. I do. And I don't want you to go. I knew it from the first moment we spoke on the phone. I knew it when you called me to apologise. And when you touched my hand. And- ''

Regina looked absolutely shocked.

'' And I just love you, okey? So, please, don't leave...''

'' Miss Swan, I'm sorry if I gave you _that_ impression.'' Regina responded coldly but her voice was anything but steady. '' Trust me, I didn't intend to lead you on. I had no idea that you felt this way.''

She paused for a second and then added.

'' You'd better leave before you say anything else. Let's remember each other as friends.''

Emma's eyes widened.

'' Friends? We were never friends. I'm in love with you. How many times do I have to say it to you?''

'' Just go home, Emma. Don't make this harder than it already is.''

Her eyes were filled with tears and she knew she shouldn't say it but she did:

'' Please, Emma, you have to leave.''


End file.
